UN SUEÑO DE AMOR
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane que por fin se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su día no podía terminar tan mal, suspiró agotada al ver que sus ilusiones se venían al piso.
1. Chapter 1

**UN SUEÑO DE AMOR**

Akane miraba completamente embelesada y con un deje de envidia a todas esas parejas televisivas que festejaban por todo lo alto el día de los enamorados, con anillos de compromisos, cenas románticas en el más fino y elegante restaurant o inolvidables declaraciones de amor a la orilla de un hermoso lago bañados por los tenues rayos del sol en ocaso. Ella no anhelaba tanto, se conformaba con tan solo una palabra y un gesto amable otorgado por cierto chico de cabello azabache, pero en su mente se hacía a la penosa idea de que su deseo jamás ocurriría, pues en el tiempo que llevaba en su casa, Ranma nunca se había caracterizado por ser el hombre más gentil y delicado al momento de tratarla; por el contrario, en algunas ocasiones había sido mordaz e indiferente con sus sentimientos, pero aun así ella albergaba en su corazón un amor infinito.

Suspiró resignada mientras se dirigía a la cocina a ayudar a su hermana mayor con los preparativos para la cena de San Valentín, deseaba con sus fuerzas dejar atrás ese sabor amargo del desamor y poder disfrutar de una bonita velada al lado de su familia. Pero la joven de cabellos azulados lejos estaba de imaginarse que los acontecimientos de lo que pudiera ser un bonito día, cambiarían por completo el rumbo de su vida. _

En la soledad de su habitación y bajo un estremecedor mutismo, se encontraba el heredero de la dinastía Saotome meditando sobre las posibilidades de escapar de la responsabilidad y el compromiso de celebrar el día de los enamorados. Pues sabía por experiencia que este día sería todo menos tranquilo, ya que sus auto proclamadas prometidas y los pretendientes de Akane parecían ponerse de acuerdo para arruinar con su presencia cada plan que él tuviese preparado.

Continuó dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que por fin lo resolvió.

\- ¡Me voy!

Decidido se levantó de su futón y empezó a rebuscar en su closet una que otra prenda y algunas provisiones que le permitieran sobrevivir por al menos un par de días, en lo que la locura de San Valentín era borrada de la mente de todos. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para irse de entrenamiento y evitar el desagradable momento de ser acosado y atacado por aquella manada de locos que se empeñaban en joder su vida y la de su adorado tormento.

\- _Akane_ \- Aquel nombre llegó a su mente como el más fuerte y doloroso golpe jamás recibido. ¿Qué pensaría ella, o mejor dicho qué diría cuando se enterara que no estaría compartiendo como era costumbre la velada con toda la familia? Seguramente se enfadaría y lo mandaría a volar por los cielos de Nerima, como solía hacer cada vez que su enojo era mayor que su razón. Enseguida una ola de tristeza lo invadió y pronto sus ganas de querer huir empezaron a menguar; aun así, el azabache no daría su brazo a torcer y aunque su osadía le costara caro, él seguiría a delante con su plan.

-Ranma, ¿A dónde vas? – La inesperada llegada de la chica de cabellos azulados lo tomó por sorpresa obligándolo a abandonar de golpe sus pensamientos y a frenar de inmediato cualquier movimiento.

-Akane yo…yo… ¡yo me voy!- Dijo finalmente de manera tajante demostrando una determinación que estaba lejos de sentir. La sola presencia de su prometida lo ponía nervioso y era un detonante para que cualquier indicio seguridad se fuera al caño.

La menor de las Tendo se cruzó de brazos, mientras en su rostro se dibujada una mueca de confusión. – ¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo empezando a sentir que sus sueños de compartir un bonito día a lado de su familia una vez más se verían truncados.

-¡Ahhh!- Exhaló cansado comprendiendo que su huida no sería tan sencilla como lo planeó y que por el contrario, ahora tendría que dar toda una sarta de explicaciones que muy seguramente la mujer que tenía en frente jamás lograría entender. – Es San Valentín Akane y sabes muy bien lo que ocurre en esta fecha, no quiero vivir una vez más la pesadilla de enfrentarme al acoso de las chicas locas ni a las amenazas de tus admiradores, así que me voy a entrenar-.

Una inmensa rabia empezó a crecer en el interior de Akane, sabía que Ranma nunca había sido capaz de dejar clara su posición frente a sus otras prometidas con respecto al compromiso, sabía que era débil en cuestiones de mujeres y que nunca haría nada que pudiera dañara a alguna, lo sabía y de algún modo lo entendía, pero lo que sí no entendía era su comportamiento y esa absurda idea de querer huir. ¡_Cobarde!_ Pensó mientras la rabia y la decepción se aumentaban cada vez más.

Y explotó.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Dónde planeas ir? ¿Realmente crees que eso las va a detener? Jamás pensé que fueras un cobarde

-Akane, yo…

\- ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome! Gritó la joven Tendo acompañando aquella declaración con un potente golpe en la cara del azabache, que no pudo hacer más que ver a la mujer de su vida alejarse de aquel lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero yo te amo- dijo a la nada mientras levantaba su mochila y se escapaba por la ventana como lo que era… Un vil cobarde.

La joven peli azul caminaba por la calles de Nerima absorta en sus pensamientos mientras jugueteaba con una caja de bombones que recién había comprado. Después de la discusión, había salido de su hogar con la clara intención de distraerse y olvidar el mal rato que acababa de pasar, así que decidió dar una vuelta por lo centros comerciales y curiosear un poco. Fue entonces cuando se descubrió admirando tras la vitrina de una pequeña tienda, una sencilla caja de chocolates adornada con cinta y corazones; le pareció bonita y por puro gusto se animó a comprarla.

Pronto sería la hora de la cena y tendría que estar lista para compartir con su familia, así que se dirigió a su casa con prisa para poder cambiarse y estar a tiempo para la velada. Continuó con su caminar cuando de pronto se sintió observada y de repente se vio interceptada por tres figuras bastante conocidas. Las auto proclamadas prometidas de Ranma.

-Akane, ¿Dónde está Ranma?- Gritó Ukyo desde lo alto de una cerca –

-Queremos tener una cita con él- fue ahora la voz de Kodachi la que llamó la atención de la aludida.

\- Airen tener que pasar San Valentín con nosotras- Dijo imponente Shampoo

Akane que por fin se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su día no podía terminar tan mal, suspiró agotada al ver que sus ilusiones se venían al piso. No sabía nada de su prometido, pero lo que sí sabía era que este trio de locas no creerían nada y en cambio no la dejarían en paz hasta conseguir una respuesta-

-No sé dónde o con quién está y tampoco me interesa- Respondió con rabia contenida mientras intentaba abrirse paso para seguir el camino hasta su hogar.

-Chica violenta mentir- dijo la peli-morada

\- No lo hago, contestó de nuevo Akane dejando ver más su rabia- Ranma huyó- Continuó diciendo mientras se acercaba con pasos amenazantes al lugar donde estaban las otras tres- Huyó porqué se cansó de su detestable presencia, de sus trampas y de sus acosos - luego tomó aire y dirigió su mirada cargada de odio hacia las chicas- se cansó de ustedes.

Las mujeres que hasta ahora habían permanecido en silencio compartieron miradas de incredulidad, no daban crédito a las palabras de Akane un que todo en ella indicara que decía la verdad. No lo podían creer, Ranma era un gurrero que jamás renunciaba a una batalla, así que era imposible que por una simple celebración hubiese escapado.

-¡Mentirosa!- gritó Kodachi en vuelta en un aura de batalla.- Ranma celebrará este día conmigo, ¡él me quiere a mí!-

Ante la declaración de la menor de los Kuno, Ukyo y Shampoo se lanzaron en su contra armando un gran escándalo, pues ninguna estaba de acuerdo con aquellas palabras y harían cualquier cosa para demostrar que Ranma les pertenecía; no importaba cómo, pero conseguirían conquistar al azabache y tenerlo a su lado. Este era el pensamiento de cada una mientras se batían en duelo por el amor del joven Saotome.

-¡Patéticas!- Rezongó Akane- Ranma se fue porque no las quiere, si lo hiciera ya hubiera elegido y ustedes no estarían en esta penosa situación- Dicho esto, emprendió camino hacia su hogar dejando a las mujeres con deje de tristeza en su corazón. Ella tenía razón.

En la residencia Tendo toda la familia se encontraba reunida disfrutando del agradable ambiente que les otorgaba la tenue luz de las lámparas y la sencilla pero acogedora decoración de la sala que comúnmente utilizaban como comedor. Los patriarcas compartían entre sake y risas algunas anécdotas románticas de su juventud, mientras las más jóvenes escuchaban atentas y disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena. Todo parecía perfecto. Sin embargo, para Akane el estar allí le estaba significando un gran esfuerzo, nadie lo había notado, pero la ausencia de su prometido le estaba doliendo más de lo que pensó. Nadie excepto la siempre observadora Kasumi se percató de la tristeza que se reflejaba en los avellanados ojos de su hermana menor.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? Preguntón la mayor de las Tendo con el característico tono dulce de su voz, mientras le regalaba una caricia.

La aludida movió la cabeza en negación y enfocó su mirada con la de su hermana. –Ranma se fue-

Kasumi acunó el rostro de su pequeña hermana entre sus manos y le otorgó una caricia tan maternal que Akane se sintió aliviada. Esta era su especialidad para hacerla entender que siempre estaría a su lado para lo que fuera. – Debes hablar con él y resolver este asunto- le aconsejó y luego besó su frente.

La menor de las hermanas se sintió mejor ante aquel gesto, pero decidió retirarse; estaba cansada y necesitaba estar sola para pensar mejor.

Una vez en su habitación, Akane se arrojó pesadamente sobre la cómoda superficie de su cama, estaba agotada pero a la vez triste y dolida. En esta ocasión no fueron sus pretendiente ni las locas auto proclamadas prometidas de Ranma quienes arruinaron su día. No. Fue el mismo idiota que como un cobarde decidió escapar, según él para evitar pasar por el mismo infierno de todos los años, sin comprender que a ella no le importaba cuantos problemas tuvieran que enfrentar, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, porque ella lo quería; pero él siempre pensaba en sí mismo como el típico egoísta que siempre había sido.

Cerró sus ojos mientras dejó escapar en un suspiro todo el cansancio y la desazón que por horas había tenido presa en su interior. Empezó a relajarse cuando a lo lejos una melodía apenas audible, inundó sus oídos. Buscó dentro y fuera de su habitación el origen de aquel sonido, pero al parecer no provenía de ningún lugar de la casa. "_Podría ser de algún vecino" _pensó mientras de nuevo se adentró en la privacidad de su dormitorio.

Una vez más el eco de lo que parecía ser una canción invadió la tranquilidad de aquella estancia; intrigada se asomó por la ventana y descubrió que aquel sonido era más fuerte y estaba muy cerca. En un impulso se decidió subir al tejado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ranma acostado sobre el techo de su habitación con un pequeño aparato entre sus manos el cual reproducía aquella melodía que ahora que la escuchaba mejor era bastante triste.

"_Borra mi nombre de todas las frases que digas,_

_Guarda silencio si vas a llamare otra vez_

_No me pronuncies en vano si tu corazón sigue medio averiado_

_Que yo no merezco volver._

_Quema mis fotos no es justo que siga en tu vida_

_Pierde a mi sombra si vuelve a seguirte otra vez_

_Ciérrame todas las puertas que cuando me fui se quedaron abiertas_

_Que yo no merezco volver."_

La peli azul sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar la letra de aquella canción, pues aparte de ser muy triste, parecía una muda dedicatoria que le otorgaba su prometido, y sintió más dolor al darse cuenta del semblante lúgubre que se reflejaba en su rostro

-¡Ranma!- Aquel nombre salió en un susurro delatando la ansiedad, la tristeza y la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí acostado justo arriba de su habitación. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que quedo a la altura de su cabeza y descubrió que en el rostro de su prometido se reflejaba una expresión melancólica tal como la que ella tenía. ¿También habrá tenido un mal día? Se preguntó en su interior mientras se sentó a su lado.

El azabache que hasta ahora no tenía idea que había sido descubierto de su escondite, se incorporó apresurado al sentir la presencia de Akane; se sorprendió al verla allí sentada junto a él, con su rostro apacible y la mirada perdida en el horizonte; por un momento se permitió contemplar sus bonitas facciones en completo silencio y se maldijo internamente por no saber apreciar la belleza de aquella mujer y por nunca reconocer lo mucho que la amaba y la añoraba cada vez que ella no estaba a su lado.

De pronto una idea loca se cruzó por su mente y de inmediato se despojó de todo rastro de tristeza e inseguridad que albergara en su interior. Debía reconocer que sentía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, pero ya era hora de demostrarle a la mujer que amaba con toda las fuerzas de su corazón que Ranma Saotome no era un cobarde, que había actuado como tal sí, pero que ahora estaba decidido a reivindicarse, a pedirle perdón y a luchar como todo un hombre entre los hombre por ganarse su amor y hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Se levantó de un solo impulso y guiado por sus deseos tomó a Akane entre sus brazos sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar; luego se fue saltando de techo en techo con una mueca de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro, mientras que la dama a su poder no alcanzaba aún a procesar aquel repentino arrebato. Después de algunos minutos saltando, el azabache por fin depositó a su prometida en el suelo y sin decirle nada empezó a guiarla a un lugar que para la joven de cabello azulado era desconocido.

Frondosos árboles de cerezo se mostraron imponentes ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven Tendo que al contemplar la belleza de sus flores, logró disipar un poco su inquietud y encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba; el dulce aroma de la naturaleza acompañado del alegre cantar de los pájaros le proporcionaban una sensación de paz y por un momento deseó permanecer allí y extasiarse de las maravillas de aquel lugar, pero el repentino apretón en su mano la hicieron despertar de su efímero sueño y pronto sus sentidos volvieron a la realidad, obligándola a enfocar su mirada en la del responsable de tal acción y haciéndola sentir un cúmulo de sensaciones indescriptibles al darse cuenta que aquellos bonitos ojos azules la observaban y analizaban con detenimiento; sintió sus mejillas arder y no tuvo más opción que apartar su vista de la de aquel chico y continuar con su recorrido.

A medida que avanzaban por el lugar, se podían apreciar la diversidad de plantas y flores que lo adornaban junto con algunas pequeñas bancas estratégicamente puestas para quienes quisieran descansar y disfrutar de las maravillas de aquel paisaje. Así continuaron en completo silencio hasta que a la distancia se alcanzó a visualizar un enorme sendero adornado flores y enredaderas que le daban la forma de un túnel; Akane se regocijó ante tal belleza y en su rostro se dibujó las más bonita sonrisa. Dirigió su mirada a la cara de su prometido y descubrió que él se encontraba tan maravillado como ella.

-¡Llegamos!- Le escuchó decir emocionado mientras avanzaban un poco más hasta llegar a la orilla de un pequeño lago.

Akane sintió que por un momento todas sus ilusiones se harían realidad, los deseos de compartir con su prometido un día especial en un lugar hermoso se estaban materializando y ella se empezaba a sentir feliz. Se concentró un poco más en disfrutar de aquella vista y en dejar volar su imaginación.

Ranma por su parte se encontraba aun nervioso y ansioso por encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarle a su chica lo mucho que la amaba, la había traído hasta aquí con el firme propósito de confesarle sus sentimientos y conseguir de ella el perdón que tanto anhelaba por haber herido sus ilusiones; intentó hablar, pero sus palabras se anudaron en su garganta evitando salir, así que mejor optó por actuar y dejarse llevar por el momento. Respiro profundo tomando valor y se dirigió hasta donde Akane tomándola desprevenida en un fuerte abrazo y lo dejó escapar…

-Te amo Akane, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y supe que serías mi prometida. Te amo por lo que eres y como eres y te pido perdón por haberte fallado durante este tiempo, por haberme portado como un imbécil y ofenderte con mis insultos. Por favor perdóname.- Sus palabras fluyeron como el agua de un manantial y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre.

Akane que aún no salía de su asombro tras escuchar aquella confesión, decidió que también era momento de aclarar sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar por sus emociones así que separándose un poco, buscó el rostro de su prometido y lo besó

-Yo también te amo Ranma, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré – Su respuesta fue tímida pero cargada de sinceridad y fue suficiente para que su prometido la tomara entre sus brazos y la hiciera sentir la mujer más especial sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijo y compartir conmigo el resto de nuestros días?

La joven no respondió, pero en cambió se abalanzó sobre sus labios y los besó con parsimonia e infinita dedicación, dejando impreso en cada roce todas las emociones y el amor que sentía por aquel hombre, que sin proponérselo llegó para cambiar su vida. – ¿Esto es un sí? Preguntó nervioso

-¡Sí! Respondió ella al momento que lo volvía a besar

**Comentarios.**

Agradecimiento a mi beta livameuri porque ayudarme a terminar esta historia y mejorarla mucho y disculpa por haberte hecho trabajar mucho estos días, aparte me postro ante ustedes y pido disculpas por la demora de este fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado 6 meses desde ese momento. Ranma y Akane ahora son oficialmente pareja algo que a los dos les facina.

Ranma se encontraba fuera del dojo tendo ,estaba sumamente nervioso dando vueltas como león enjaulado,estaba muy frustrado. No sabía que hacer,de pronto se armó de valor e ingresó al dojo para enfrentar al mayor de sus enemigos.

Akane se encontraba tomando una rica limonada cuando de pronto ve entrar a Ranma como buscando a un enemigo. Ranma toma a su prometida y la lleva hasta el cuarto de ella,Akane no entendía que estaba pasado.

-Ranma que pasá ? -

Y fue cuando todo el valor del artista marcial se fue al garete.

-Akane creo que .. Akane ya hace tiempo que somos pareja-

-si,hace 6 meses-

-es hora de avanzar al siguiente nivel-

Akane se puso roja, completamente roja. Llevarla al cuarto,decir eso y además sin estar la familia ya que estaban de viaje,se encontraban solos no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos.

Akane pensó que Ranma pudo ser un poco romántico y después ser atrevidos dejándose llevar por los besos,las caricias y los abrazos. Entiende que Ranma tenga deseos y fantasías con ella, también a ella le sucede lo mismo,pero hay maneras de pedirlo de llegar a ese momento que anhela vivir con él.

Ranma se llevó su mano a su pecho y se puso rojo. El mostro una funda que traía consigo,Akane sorprendida abrió sus ojos aún más.

-acaso traes ahí preservativos Ranma? Eres un pervertido!-

El joven quedo confundido no entendía de que hablaba su corajuda prometida.

-Akane no arruines este momento-

Ranma incandose frente a Akane,saca una cajita y al momento de abrirla

-Akane quieres casarte conmigo?-

Ante tal propuesta Akane queda atónita ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la primera vez que solo con ese momento? ¡Ahora sí sueño se hacía realidad!

-idiota! Y yo pensando que está noche sería una de muchas intensas y divertidas entre tu y yo-

-eso quieres Akane? Noches intensas y divertidas conmigo?-

Ahora Akane estaba roja había reaccionado a lo q había dicho "que pena pensaba" "ahora Ranma creerá que la pervertida soy yo" Ranma noto eso en Akane,y siguiendo incado -no suena nada mal Akane,pero antes debes darme una respuesta- Akane sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla -claro que aceptó casarme contigo,es mi sueño ser tu mujer- Ranma toma la mano de su amada prometida y le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular,ella lo abraza eufó se pone de pie y sella ese compromiso formal hecho por ellos mismos con un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

Después de ese beso lleno de amor,Ranma se atreve a darle un beso en el cuello a su amada Akane para después susurrarle al oído -Akane hoy no sales virgen de este cuarto- al escuchar Akane a su prometido se pone toda roja y empieza a temblar,no por miedo ni vergüenza si no por la emoción que sentía al entregarse por primera vez a su amado Ranma.

Ranma toma de la mano a Akane y la conduce hasta la cama sentandola ahí con gran delicadeza,besa su mano,su frente, su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios dónde se funden en un beso llenó de amor y pasión,era algo totalmente nuevo para los se permitieron algo que nunca antes habían hecho,una guerra de caricias dónde cada uno peleaba por complacer a su su amad , poco a poco fueron desaciendose de sus ropas las cuales ya estaban de más,no había necesidad de palabras sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados expresándose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al estar solo en ropa interior se miraron como nunca se habían visto no con morbosidad ni deseo era más que eso.

Era ver la piel del otro en un estado único listo para ser admirado y profanado solo por el ser amado,ambos estaban en un estado único donde no había poder humano que diera marcha atrás a lo que estaba por ocurrir la entrega mutua de dos seres que se aman y no solo desean si no que anhelan entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Comentario

sweetsimphony30: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero verte en mis otros fanfic.

Iliana fajardo: Si realmente nos gusto escribir este fanfic.

SARITANIMELOVE: siiiiii este final nos gustó mucho

Lily: Sense Lili me gusta que te haya gustado este fanfic algún día escribíre un fanfic a alguno de tu nivel.

Nacycricoleon: gracias

Btaisho: gracias

Benani0125: gracias

Andy: verdad.


End file.
